


Thursday Night Delight

by DarkestTimelines



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Authority Figures, BDSM, Cock Slut, College, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Professors, Role Reversal, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestTimelines/pseuds/DarkestTimelines
Summary: Thursdays are Foggy’s favorite day of the week. And not just because he’s wrangled his schedule this semester so that he doesn’t have classes on Friday, although it doesn’t exactly hurt that the end of his week includes 72 glorious hours of freedom.It’s because Thursday evenings mean debate with Professor Murdock.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Thursday Night Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like I'm on a roll! Here's my second fill for MCU Kink Bingo, for the square, "Authority Kink." Here's hoping the creativity train keeps going.
> 
> As always, I hope you all enjoy! :)

Thursdays are Foggy’s favorite day of the week. And not just because he’s wrangled his schedule this semester so that he doesn’t have classes on Friday, although it doesn’t exactly _hurt_ that the end of his week includes 72 glorious hours of freedom.

It’s because Thursday evenings mean debate with Professor Murdock.

Foggy knows he’s good with words. He always had to be. Had to be funny on the playground to avoid getting beat up for being a pudgy kid, had to be flattering with his parent’s customers if he wanted decent tips, had to be sly if he wanted to convince his cousins to go with some of his more unorthodox plans to earn a quick buck. And because of all this, debate came naturally to him. It was his major extracurricular in high school and during his undergrad, and he’s not shy about the competitions he’s won or about the trophies he’s gotten. Why should he be, when he’d spent years learning how to systematically destroy other people’s arguments?

Regardless, he’s a fast talker and quick on his feet. But while taking apart legal arguments is even more fun than he’d ever imagined, Foggy’s love of the debate team has less to do with that and more to do with the faculty sponsor. Professor Matthew Michael Murdock, a new assistant professor at Columbia but already a favorite among the first year class, thanks to the passion he brings to his lectures and the way he leaves his students feeling inspired to change the world.

The fact that he’s a lean, gorgeous, _ridiculously_ hot piece of ass in his early thirties didn’t hurt either.

So Foggy might have quickly developed a small (huge, huge, **huge** ) crush, as much about how sharp the man was during his rebuttals as it was about how his shirts were always stretched tight around his biceps. As much about how dynamic his lectures were as it was about how his pants bulged promisingly at the crotch. But what he never expected was the way he and Professor Murdock _clicked,_ the thrill of arguing with someone just as quick on their feet made better by the way they could talk for hours, jumping from subject to subject until it was so late that it could almost be considered morning.

And he never, _never_ , expected Professor Murdock to give him a sultry smirk, for his mouth to have turned up so that he looked like he wanted nothing more than to undress Foggy and ravage him for hours. It’s flattering, the first time Foggy realizes, and so damn exciting, knowing that this broad, muscled stud wants him. Even now, the thought is so exciting that he spends most of every debate session with his legs crossed, dick half-hard in his slacks.

All that said, the only downside is that the other members of the team can see it. Not his semi, although he’s pretty sure most of them _have_ seen it, because while Foggy may not have been blessed with the best metabolism or the ability to put on muscle, he knows he’s huge. So long that his partners have always needed both hands to satisfy his entire length, and thick enough that no one’s ever been able to get their fingers fully around his girth. No, they see the way Foggy acts around Professor Murdock, how quick he is to volunteer for debate scrums, how eagerly he gives his arm when the professor asks for help going to an unfamiliar part of campus. 

His teammates rib him, like any friends would, and they’re rarely quiet about it. Professor Murdock will ask Foggy for help cleaning up the room and they’ll snort, making cracks under their breath just loudly enough for Foggy to hear them. ‘Kiss ass’ and ‘teacher’s pet’ are their favorites, but Foggy’s also heard ‘slut’ and ‘man whore’ more than a few times. He can’t even find it in himself to blame his friends though, not when Foggy knows he’s asking for it. Not when he sounds breathless every time he’s called on, and especially not when they’re mostly right.

Foggy is definitely a kiss ass. And a teacher’s pet. And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a slut and a man whore for Professor Murdock’s attention. Not to mention that he _does_ spend every Thursday evening naked and coming apart under Professor Murdock’s expert touch.

What he thinks they’d ever expect is that Professor Murdock was after Foggy’s cock.

It’s not something he expected either to be frank, for the man to act like a depraved cockslut as he tore at Foggy’s pants for the first time. Foggy had been shocked at first, but then so, _so aroused_ at the sight. As his mentor, a man he deeply respected and admired, rubbed his face against Foggy’s bulge and drooled in disoriented awe. 

Given that he’s got blowjobs on tap now, not to mention that he gets to fuck that perfectly rounded, muscled ass several times a week, Foggy acclimates to the situation pretty quickly.

Tonight, Professor Murdock- no, _Matt,_ he’s Matt when they’re alone. Matt’s naked, on his knees in the middle of the classroom, begging Foggy with growing desperation for the privilege of sucking his dick.

“I’ll make it so good for you, baby. Please let me suck you off? You can fuck my mouth, make me take you until I have to swallow. Or you can come all over me if you want, make me look like your filthy slut.” Matt whines, eagerly licking his plush red lips, unfocused eyes canted up toward Foggy in a silent plea.

A year ago, when they had just started fooling around, Foggy would have caved instantly, so eager to finally get his dick wet inside of someone that he wouldn’t bother to bargain. And only to come a few seconds later under Matt’s wickedly talented mouth. But his self control has gotten much better since then. And he knows exactly what role Matt wants him to play, what words to use to drive him wild.

So Foggy chuckles, taking his heavy cock in hand and slapping it against Matt’s face, smearing his cheek with precome and pulling it away as Matt tries to turn his mouth into the sensation. “You’re on your knees, begging one of your students to choke you with his dick. You already look like my filthy slut. And don’t pretend like you wouldn’t let me do anything I want to you, anyway.”

“I-yes,” Matt’s concession is hilariously quick, hand gripping his meaty thighs next to his own long, heavy cock, desperate to touch himself but forbidden to do so without Foggy’s permission, like any good bottom bitch. “But your cock is so good, Foggy. It’s so fucking thick and I can’t breath when you’re pushing it down my throat. I just...I-” Matt turns again, searching hungrily for even the tip of Foggy’s cock. So Foggy tugs Matt away by his hair, not enough to hurt, but enough to remind him that he only gets what Foggy gives him. It’s something Matt’s asked Foggy to do endless times, to control him when Matt forgets his place.

“I’ll make you a deal. If you agree to do something we’ve never done before, I’ll let you have my cock. Any way you want.”

Matt’s reply is _instant._ “Yes! Anything! Anything you want, Foggy.”

“Anything?” Foggy drawls, letting the word stretch. “Careful you don’t make promises you can’t keep. I’ll have to punish you if you do.”

Foggy runs a finger through a bead of precome dripping down his shaft and then shoves it carelessly into Matt’s mouth. Matt’s cheeks hollow as he sucks it in, tongue dancing against the underside and moaning happily like he’s got a dick in his mouth. “My birthday is next week. I want to go away with you for the weekend. Somewhere that we won’t run into anyone we know.”

That puts a damper on Matt’s mood, who pulls away reluctantly. “Foggy...” he chokes out, his voice shaky and sounding utterly fucked after just one finger.

“Think about it before you say no. We could go on a real date, get dinner without being worried that someone might think we’re acting a little too affectionate, catch a show where I can whisper what’s happening into your ear and I don’t feel like I’m being inappropriate in public. Hell, so I can kiss you without having to make sure the coast is clear.”

When Matt’s face goes soft, considering, Foggy knows he’s got him. He just needs to give him an extra little push.

“And think about what that means for the evenings. I’d let you play with my cock for _hours._ You love my cock, don’t you? And, for once, you’d get to spend all night with it. Stretching your mouth wide around it. Making your ass gape with it. Over and over until we’re both so sore and chafed that we can’t get it up anymore. At least, not until the morning, when I’ll be ready to fuck you senseless again before the day even starts.”

Foggy taps Matt’s mouth open with the head of his cock, and then slowly, very slowly, slides in the first inch, letting Matt’s tongue play with just the tip for just a moment, before suddenly pulling out. “So? Do we have a deal?”

“Fuck, Foggy,” Matt groans, voice tight. “Yes. I want that. So much. I’ll do it. Like I said, anything baby.” 

“That’s a good boy,” Foggy smirks when Matt’s face goes crimson at being called _boy_ , before he roughly thrusts his cock into Matt’s mouth. He moans, loud and unabashed, when Matt takes him all the way down without gagging, nose buried in the coarse, dark hair that grows wild at the base. “And good boys get their throats fucked raw, just like they like.”

Foggy grabs a fistful of Matt’s hair in both hands, something he knows turns Matt on, and starts to pump. He moans again, when he feels Matt trying to swallow around him, Matt’s tongue moving skillfully along his cock despite the savage treatment his mouth was getting. “Fuck, that’s so good. I-I... M’not gonna last...”

That’s apparently a signal for Matt to suck even harder, for his tongue to dance even faster across Foggy’s shaft. It’s something Foggy wants to learn how to do someday, so he can taste the moment that Matt falls apart. But tonight, he’s shooting his load down Matt’s throat, hips stuttering and pulling back so he can spill some of it across Matt’s tongue, so that the flavor of his favorite student using him is thick on Matt’s palate. Matt swallows everything down, suckling greedily at Foggy until he goes soft in his mouth, until Foggy’s hissing with overstimulation and pushing him away. Still on shaky legs, Foggy gets down on his knees to kiss Matt, to lap at the lingering taste of himself in his professor’s mouth. “How was that? Everything you wanted?”

Matt clears his throat, before panting out a laugh. “It was _perfect._ You were perfect for me, Foggy. Like you always are.”

Foggy preens at Matt’s praise, pressing his pleased smile into Matt’s mouth for another kiss. Foggy might control how they get off, but it’s only because Matt has spent a year patiently teaching him how to do it right.

When they pull apart, Foggy takes stock of Matt. He’s still breathing heavily, pecs bouncing enticingly with each pant. His face is flushed a bright pink, chin messy with drool that he couldn’t swallow around Foggy. And between his legs, his thick, pretty prick looks painfully hard, throbbing and red and sopping wet.

Matt’s completely still, somehow aware that he’s being evaluated. Waiting for Foggy to decide what to do with him.

“So we should probably get dressed.” Foggy grins as Matt’s face falls, as he lets out a high, wounded noise at the thought of being denied. “Because I’m going to give you a choice. We’re going to your office right now. You’ll tell the front desk that you’ve started having office hours on Thursday nights, which is why I’m coming up. Do you want me to bend you over your desk and fuck you until you squirt all over it like a dirty little boy? Or do you want me to make you strip naked and edge your cock, until all I’ll have to do is run a finger up your shaft to make you cream yourself? Either way, you’re licking up the mess.”

“Fuck...” Matt huffs out a laugh, looking a delectable combination of thoroughly wrecked and deeply amused. “I-damn. I don’t actually know.”

Foggy hmmms for a moment, considering.

“I mean… I guess there’s a third option. No reason I can’t do both, Teach.”


End file.
